Chapter 180: Tobimaru
Tobimaru (飛丸, Tobimaru) is the 180th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Shidou nervously waits to see if the new heir is good or evil while the other karasutengu celebrate. One of the two tornadoes suddenly vanishes, and a young, winged boy suddenly flies past Sen Kagemiya and tackles Tokine, burying his face in her chest. Tokine immediately tries to push him away with little success. Yoshimori storms over and pulls the boy off, asking Shidou if he is the new heir. Shidou regretfully says that he is. The boy suddenly pulls away from Yoshimori and buries his face in Sen's chest, but instantly comments that Sen (who he mistakes for a girl) is flat. Sen quickly slashes the boy with his claws, and both Yoshimori and Sen stop him from hurting the boy any further. The boy immediately latches onto Tokine again. In response, Yoshimori grabs the boy, punches him in the head, throws him into the air, and hits him with a Kekkai. Shidou demands that he stop, since the heir's immorality is Yoshimori's fault for bringing a girl into the castle. The boy (who is named Tobimaru) is caught by Kokuunsai, who lands at the castle and declares they will have a feast (despite his huge size, Yoshimori thinks he has gotten smaller). The three guests later find themselves at the feast, which they all want to leave. Yoshimori tells Shidou that he only wanted to talk, but Shidou says they can't leave until the feast is over: even with his reduced power, they must not do anything to provoke Kokuunsai's anger. But Shidou says things are going well, since Kokuunsai is happy and drinking, and asks Yoshimori to help out with his plan. Basing the appearance on a book that Kokuunsai showed interest in, Yoshimori creates a troop of scantily-clad female dancers out of Shikigami. The feast is successful, ending with both Kokuunsai and Tobimaru asleep. Shidou later confirms that he was visited by Saki's butterfly, but knows nothing of the "god of disaster" that was mentioned in Karasumori's prophecy. He says that his version of the prophecy said that every Shinyuuchi would be in danger, and to be careful around humans, especially ability users. Shidou suspects that since Karasumori's prophecy was more specific, it means that Karasumori is in more danger. He says that he would not normally believe the words of a random stranger, but heard rumors of a large Shinyuuchi in the north having vanished. After arranging for some karasutengu to return the guests to Karasumori, Shidou also gives them wrapped gifts. On the way out, however, Tobimaru tampers with the boxes and alters the gifts inside. After returning to Karasumori, Tokine is annoyed at being put in danger. Yoshimori defends himself by saying they all got a reward, and demands that they open the boxes right there. Yoshimori's is a tornado that picks him up and slams him into the ground, but Sen's and Tokine's boxes release clouds that temporarily give them both large breasts. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Shidou *Sen Kagemiya *Tokine Yukimura *Tobimaru *Kokuunsai Navigation Category:Manga Chapters